


Her Phantom

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final, final smut piece for The Phantom... at least for now.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Phantom

Finding that they had a shower had seemed to please Katie even when she was tired, or sore, or just plain grumpy. She often retreated to the cool shelter of the room when she most needed to think. Until recently, The Phantom had reguarded it as her private space. Until recently, she had locked the door. 

Things changed slowly, the Phantom remained just as attentive and loving as ever, although now the kisses were less restrained, slightly more demanding. She had run this time, hiding herself in the shower, the water cascading over her body and making her wince with the heat, the sudden softer coolness alerting her that she had been followed. She had turned slowly, slightly nervously, then, accepting that she needed her Phantom, and she wanted her, she had pulled her in with her. Neither of them had paid much attention to nakedness and yet, the way that the Phantom's lips pressed to Katie's, the way her hands fluttered at her waist and hips, then nudged her legs open and began to kiss her way lower, pausing to pay loving respect to each breast and nipple in turn, then lower still, over a stomach that Katie insisted could be flatter but that the Phantom loved just as it was, and down a little more. The feeling of a tongue and lips pressed to her already aching thigh even as it was guided gently over her shoulder drew a soft moan, the Phantom's eyes locking with Katie's. 

"I can't stop wanting you..."

"Then take me... I'm yours."

The honesty in the last words would not go unremarked on, although at the time her Phantom had chosen to lightly lap at her clit, drawing a moan from her that was nothing if not sensual. 

"Oh... _God._ "

Katie's hips had canted up all the more as the Phantom slid two, long and incredibly skilled, fingers into her, twisting just enough to wring a moan from her before she continued, setting a pace that was both demanding and tender, their eyes locking as Katie's back arched again, pushing her down further onto her Phantom's fingers. 

" _Fuck._ "

Even as she came apart she knew that she was safe. Her legs had given way and she had found herself lowered slowly to the ground, the Phantom kneeling to kiss her again. 

"I want you... I want to make you happy."

"You have me... and you do..."

Katie's hand was light through her Phantom's hair, tucking it away from the mask the girl still insisted on wearing. 

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

The two had settled there, letting the water wash over them until the Phantom rose, pulling Katie up and into her arms, leading her to the bed and settling her there tenderly. 

"You'll get a cold like that..."

Katie's laugh had been soft. 

"So come warm me up..."

The response had been a low growl as the Phantom crawled to settle over her tenderly. Their lips met once, twice, three times and Katie found herself letting her legs fall a little wider open, an invite for her Phantom to do whatever she wished. Her trust was rewarded with the light pressure of her Phantom's fingers against her clit, soaking up just enough wetness to slide easily into her and set a pace. It was easy for Katie to fall apart this time, she knew that her Phantom wasn't going to leave her, that she was cherished and loved.


End file.
